Karkuri
by kasura-chan
Summary: Suomi on karannut Venäjän luolta ja löytää tiensä Ruotsin luokse..
1. Chapter 1

KARKURI

Oli synkkä ja sateinen syyskuunilta, kun Berwald istui ikkunan ääressä kahvikuppi kädessään katsoen orastavaa myrskyä. Berwald katseli valtavan, yksinäisen kartanonsa pihaa ja hätkähti kun ensimmäinen salama halkaisi taivaan valaisten tienoon ja aiheuttaen valtaisan jyrähdyksen, joka löi korvat tukkoon. Berwald kurtisti kulmiaan nähtyään jonkin liikkuvan pihallaan.  
Berwald tarkensi katseensa pensaaseen joka oli heilahtanut luonnottoman näköisesti. Oli liian pimeää jotta Berwald olisi nähnyt mikä puskassa liikkui, mutta seuraavan salaman välähtäessä taivaankannen poikki, hän viimein erotti mikä puskissa liikkui. Se oli poika.

Poika yritti turhaan suojautua raastavalta tuulelta, piiskaavalta vesisateelta ja kylmyydeltä repaleisilla, vettä valuvilla vaatteillaan. Berwald huokaisi. Poikahan kuolisi tuonne, ellei hän kävisi hakemassa häntä.  
Berwald nousi tuolistaan ja lähti kävelemään ovelle, matkanvarrella hän poimi sateenvarjon telineestä ja avasi sen samalla kun astui ovesta ulos.  
Berwald seisoi hetken ovella pimeydessä ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin hakeakseen eteisestä lampun. Palatessaan myrskyisään yöhön hän joutui hetken miettimään missä hän oli pojan nähnyt.

Hetken mietittyään Berwald lähti pensaita kohti , ja huomasi mytyn pensaiden upeaa ruskaa vasten. " Hej… Är du allt okej ? " Berwald kysyi.  
Poika hätkähti ja kääntyi nopeasti saaden päälleen lehtisateen tönäistessään pensaan vartta. Poika katsoi Berwaldia silmät pelosta selällään kyynelten sekoittuessa hiljalleen sateeseen.  
Berwald säikähti pojan ilmettä "Är du allt okej ?" hän toisti hermostuneena; Berwald ei ollut hyvä ihmisten kanssa, vaan pysytteli mieluummin yksin.  
"Kom inn." Berwald sanoi, poika tuijotti häntä surkeana ja peloissaan  
"M-mitä ?" hän sopersi. Berwald tuhahti ärtyneenä. Poika oli suomalainen, eikä selvästikkään ymmärtänyt ruotsinkielestä tuon taivaallista, ja vaikka Berwald osasikin lähes virheetöntä suomea, hän olisi mieluummin puhunut omaa äidinkieltään ruotsia.

"Tule sisään." Hän murahti ja odotti kunnes poika oli noussut, ja lähti kävelemään ovelle. Poika kompuroi perässä kylmästä kankeilla jaloillaan ja yritti pysyä pitkän ja pelottavan Berwaldin perässä.  
Poika jäi ujona oven rakoon seisomaan. "Tule nyt" Berwald tokaisi.  
Poika tuli sisälle, sulki painavan oven takanaan ja jäi eteiseen seisomaan veden valuessa hänen oljen vaaleaa tukkaansa pitkin vaatteille ja niiltä kylmälle lattialle. Berwald huokaisi ja lähti hakemaan pojalle pyyhettä.  
Pengottuaan hetken kaappia hän löysi ison ja pehmeän, mustikan värisen pyyhkeen josta arveli pojan pitävän.  
Kun Berwald palasi eteiseen poika seisoi eteisessä pelokkaana ja yrittäen seisoa mahdollisemman pienenä.

"Tässä, käy suihkussa, kylpyhuone on täällä" Berwald kuljetti märän vieraansa [tuossa oli jotain todella pervoa.] pitkin pitkää käytävää, ja pysähtyi niin äkisti että poika törmäsi häneen ja pyllähti hämmästyneenä lattialle.  
He tuijottelivat toisiaan hetken hölmistyneinä, kunnes poika tirskahti. Berwaldkin hymähti huvittuneena ja katsoi luomutuneena poikaa, joka hihitteli lattialla istuen.  
Jonkin ajan kuluttua poika rauhoittui. "Anteeksi, en huomannut että pysähdyit." poika sanoi kauniilla, pehmeällä ja iloisella äänellä katsoen Berwaldia hieman mustikkaa vaaleammilla tuikkivilla silmillään.  
"Tuota… ei se mitään." Berwald sanoi hiukan hymyä tapaillen.  
"kylve vain niin pitkään kuin haluat, tuon oven vieressä on sinulle puhtaita vaatteita." "kiitos." poika sanoi hymyillen. tule sitten olohuoneeseen eli kävele käytävää pitkin ja käänny ensimmäisestä avoimesta ovesta vasemmalle, minä odotan siellä." Berwald ohjeisti. "joo… Mihin minä pistän märät vaatteeni?" poika kysyi punastuen.  
"Jätä ne tuohon oven eteen, niin minä vien ne kuivumaan." Berwald vastasi, ja lähti olohuoneeseen katsomaan myrskyävää yötä.  
Jonkin ajan kuluttua Berwald nousi nojatuoliltaan ja haki vaatekaapistaan vanhan vaaleansinisen yöpukunsa, joka oli hänelle itselleen liian pieni mutta mikä olisi todennäköisesti liian suuri pienikokoiselle pojalle.  
Kun Berwald vei vaatteita kylpyhuoneen oven eteen, hän kuuli laulua sisältä. Berwald ei tunnistanut laulua, mutta se oli kaunis ja pojan lauluääni pehmeä. Berwald jäi kuuntelemaan laulua paikoilleen jähmettyneenä. Viimein laulu loppui ja Berwald heräsi transsistaan ja otti pojan märät vaatteet ja käveli pois mahdollisimman hiljaa.

Berwald istui nojatuolissaan ja katsoi ulkona riehuvaa myrskyä, kun kuuli askeleita käytävästä. Poika tuli ovelle päällään aivan liian iso pyjama. Pojan posket paloivat suihkun jäljiltä punaisina ja märät hiukset olivat kuivauksen jälkeen pörrössä. Poika piti suurta pyyhettä käsissään ja näytti suihkun jälkeen raukealta.  
"Tule istumaan." Berwald sanoi. "Haluan kysyä sinulta jotain." hän jatkoi. Poika nyökkäsi ja istuutui sohvalle. "Kuka sinä olet?" Berwald kysyi ensimmäisenä. "Olen Tino Väinämöinen, entä sinä?" "Berwald Oxenstierna. Miksi olit ulkona myrskyssä? " Berwald kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
Tino punastui ja mietti hetken ennen kuin vastasi. "Karkasin paikasta jossa minua pidettiin vankina, joten minulla ei ole paikkaa minne mennä…" Tino sanoi alakuloisesti.  
"Voisit jäädä tänne." Berwald sanoi ja yllättyi itsekkin sanoistaan. Yleensä hän vältteli ihmisten seuraa kuin ruttoa ja nyt hän oli kutsunut ventovieraan pojan luokseen asumaan.

Hämmästys vaihtui Tinon kasvoilla innostukseen ja kiitollisuuteen. "Oikeastikko ? Kiitos!" Tino huudahti ja syöksyi yllättyneen Berwaldin kaulaan "kiitos kiitos kiitos!" Tino toisteli lähes kyynelissä.  
Kun poika oli rauhoittunut, Berwald kysyi kömpelösti "Haluatko kaakaota?" Tino nyökkäsi vielä viimeisen onnenkyyneleen valuessa hänen pehmeälle poskelleen. "Tulen kohta takaisin." Berwald sanoi epäröiden.  
Berwald meni keittiöön lämmittämään jo aiemmin tekemäänsä kaakaota, kun hän palasi takaisin Tino oli nukahtanut sohvalle. Lievästä hämmästyksestä toivuttuaan Berwald haki huoneestaan viltin ja peitteli pojan. Tino näytti suloiselta ja rauhalliselta nukkuessaan. Berwald ojensi kätensä ja silitti varovaisesti pojan kosteita hiuksia jotka olivat sileät ja pehmeät. Tino hymyili unissaan ja tarttui pehmeällä kädellään Berwaldin käteen ja äännähti tyytyväisesti. Berwaldin sydän löi tietään ulos rinnasta, ja hän hämmästeli reaktiotaan. Viimein Berwald sai vedettyä kätensä pois ja meni nukkumaan Tinon kauniiden kasvojen kuva painautuneena hänen verkkokalvoilleen.

Aamulla Tino heräsi paistettujen lettujen tuoksuun ja hänen vatsansa ilmoitti äänekkäästi edellisestä ateriasta kuluneen liian kauan. Tino venytteli ja lähti kulkemaan tuoksua kohti.  
Keittiössä Berwald istui kahvikupin ääressä ja söi hiljalleen paistamiaan lettuja. Kuullessaan Tinon tulevan hän laittoi paistin pannulta loput letut Tinolle kattamalleen lautaselle. Tino kurkisti ujona oven raosta ja hymyili "Huomenta." Hän sanoi. "Huomenta." Berwald vastasi ja viittasi pöydän toisella puolella olevaa lautasta "Pidätkö letuista?" hän kysyi. "Joo tosi paljon." Tino vastasi hymyillen ja sai Berwaldin punastumaan.

Kuukaudet vierivät ja joulu lähestyi Berwaldin ja Tinon ystävyyden syventyessä ja heidän viettäessä onnellista ja rauhallista elämää suuressa kartanossa.  
Kunnes 23.12 kartanon harvoin käytettyä ovikelloa soitettiin varhain aamulla vaativaan sävyyn. Tino jonka huone oli lähempänä pääovea meni unenpöpperöisenä avaamaan ovea ja kohtasi siellä pahimman painajaisensa.  
Tino valahti kalpeaksi ja sanoi heikosti "S-sinä… m-mitä sinä täällä teet?" "minäkö?" ovella seisova virnuileva Ivan Braginski sanoi muka hämmästyneenä. "Haen tietenkin takaisin sen joka minulle kuuluu." Ivan sanoi kylmästi.

Berwald heräsi ovikellon soittoon, ja oli jo nousemassa ylös kun kuuli Tinon oven aukeavan ja pojan astelevan ovelle ja avaavan sen. Berwald asettui mukavammin sänkyynsä ja kuunteli. Pojan avattua oven kuului hetken vaimeaa puhetta ja sitten hiljainen tukahtunut äännähdys. Kun vähään aikaan ei kuulunut mitään, Berwald nousi ylös ja käveli huolestuneena ovelle. Ovella ei kuitenkaan ollut ketään ja kun Berwald meni lähemmäs ovea, hän huomasi sen olevan hieman raollaan "Outoa" mies mutisi ja meni tarkistamaan Tinon huoneen jonka totesi tyhjäksi.  
Silloin ovelle koputettiin ja kun Berwald avasi sen, hän näki pitkän mutta silti itseään hieman lyhyemmän miehen, vaalea hiuksisen ja hätääntyneen. "Onko Tino täällä ?" hän kysyi ympärilleen pälyillen . "Ei, Ei ole. Kuka sinä olet?" Berwald kysyi kummastuneena.

"Olen Eduard Von Bock, eikö Tino tosiaan ole täällä? Mutta hänenhän pitäisi asua täällä? Eikö?" Eduardiksi esittäytynyt mies kysyi epätoivoisena. "Oli hän täällä vielä hetki sitten kun ovikello soi, hän meni avaamaan ja katosi. Mistä tiesit että Tino asuu täällä?" Berwald katseli ihmeissään vierastaan joka näytti siltä että saisi kohta hermoromahduksen. "Tino kirjoitti siitä minulle." ja nähdessään Berwaldin kysyvän ilmeen hän lisäsi "Olen Tinon ystävä sieltä missä hän oli vankina."  
Eduardin sanat toivat Berwaldin mieleen muiston illasta, jolloin Tino oli muuttanut hänen luokseen. "Mutta nyt meillä on kiire." Eduard sanoi keskeyttäen Berwaldin muistelutuokion. "Meidän on pelastettava Tino !" Eduard sanoi päättäväisesti. "Pelastaa mistä ja miltä..?" Berwald kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Meidän pitää pelastaa Tino Ivan Braginskilta Ivanin kartanosta." "MITÄH! IVANIN !" Berwald huusi ja kirosi mielessään, hän vihasi sitä kurjaa vodkan litkijää. "Tulen kohta, vaihdan vain vaatteeni" Berwald sanoi ja vilkaisi yöpukuaan. "Tunnetteko Ivanin?" Eduard kysyi ällistyneenä. "Kyllä." Berwald sanoi olkapäänsä yli hampaitaan kiristellen."Valitettavasti. "Berwald tuli kohta takaisin sotisopa yllään. "Mennään." hän sanoi.


	2. Karkuri part2

Tällä välin Ivan ja reen pohjalle köytetty Tino saapuivat Ivanin kartanoon. Kun reki hidasti, Tino valmistui hyppäämään reestä. Kun reki viimein pysähtyi, Tino hyppäsi sidotuin jaloin lumihankeen ja kaatui. Tino sadatteli mielessään kylmän lumen viilentäessä hänen jo ennestäänkin reessä ajon takia kylmettynyttä hentoa kehoaan. Tino kuuli Ivanin naurahtavan ja tunsi tämän suurien, yllättävän pehmeiden käsien nostavan hänet pois kylmästä lumesta. Hän yritti mulkaista Ivania murhaavasti, muttei pystynyt siihen, hän pelkäsi Ivania liikaa. Tino katsoi Ivanin outoihin, hieman violettiin vivahtaviin silmiin ja tunsi silmiensä täyttyvän kyynelistä. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi pois, hän kuolisi tänne… Hän ei enää ikinä näkisi Berwaldia! Kyyneleet Tinon silmissä alkoivat vuotaa yli ja Tinon oli vaikea hengittää. Hän alkoi nyyhkyttää ja eikä enää kyyneliltään nähnyt kunnolla eteensä. "Berwald…" Tino kuiskasi itkien.

Ivanin valtasi raivo. Miksi Tino sanoi Berwald! Hänenhän kuuluisi anella armoa ja pyytää että Ivan päästäisi hänet vapaaksi! Silloin Ivan oivalsi totuuden. "Se helvetin äpärä!" Ivan sähisi hampaitaan kirskutellen. Ivan kihisi raivosta. Tino, hänen oma pikku Tinonsa ja se..se ilmeetön kummajainen! mokoma jumalan pilkkaama olento! Ivan kohdisti leimuavan katseensa Tinon suuriin pelokkaisiin ja epätoivoisiin silmiin. "Miksi?" Ivan kysyi ääni raivosta täristen. Hän tarttui kauhistuneen pojan kauluksesta ylös niin että heiveröisen pojan jalat hädin tuskin ylsivät lumihangen pintaan. "Miksi se perkeleen hinttari?" Ivan karjaisi vasten Tinon kasvoja."M..mitä?" Tino kysyi tukahtuneella äänellä. Ivan irrotti toisen kätensä Tinon kauluksesta ja alkoi sivelemään vapautuneella kädellä toisen kaulaa. "Saat vielä katua... Berwald Oxenstierna." Ivan kuiskasi ja alkoi kiertää sormiaan Tinon kaulan ympärille. "Kadut vielä…" Ivan kuiskasi hullu virne suupielessään. Ivan alkoi hiljalleen kiristää otettaan Tinon kaulasta. "Kadut vielä…" Hän kuiskasi lähes kuulumattomasti. "I-Ivan?" Tino sanoi käheästi."S…sinä satutat minua..p..pyydän… lopeta.." Tino yritti haukkoa henkeä, muttei kyennyt. Hänen silmissään sumeni ja hän valahti veltoksi. Ivan havahtui kun poika hänen käsissään muuttui veltoksi. Ivan päästi pojan irti ja tämä tippui pehmeälle hangelle. Ivan katsoi toista hetken kunnes nosti tämän ylös kylmästä lumesta ja kantoi tämän sisälle kartanoonsa.

Berwald hoputti hevosia aina vain kovempaan ja kovempaan laukkaan suunnistaessaan kohti Ivanin kartanoa. Ivan ei saisi Tinoa, hän pelastaisi Tinon. Ihan varmasti pelastaisi. "kirottu vodkan ryyppääjä." Berwald mutisi ja hoputti taas hevosiaan. "B.. Berwald-herra?" Eduard kysyi vienosti reen takaosasta "Niin?" Berwald murahti, häntä ei kiinnostaisi jutella kenenkään muun kuin Tinon kanssa tällä hetkellä. *Ompa hän pelottava! miten Tino voi pitää hänestä?* Eduard ajatteli, mutta sai koottua rohkeutensa ja sanoi: "Saavumme kohta Ivan-herran kartanolle…" Berwald murahti vastaukseksi ja sai Eduardin pelkäämään entistä enemmän.

Tino heräsi matkalla portaita ylös, ja kesti hetken ennen kuin hän tajusi olevansa Ivanin sylissä, Ivani kartanossa, matkalla Ivanin huoneeseen, toisin sanoen pahimpaan painajaiseensa. Kyyneleet täyttivät Tinon silmät uudestaan, entisten kuivuneen poskille. "Ei" hän sanoi heikosti kyynelten virratessa hänen poskillaan. "Ai, sinä heräsit jo." Ivan vastasi pirteästi. "Ei.. Ei taas…" Tino itki ja tarrasi Ivanin huiviin."E-ei taas.." "miksi ei?" Ivan kysyi ja pysähtyi avatakseen huoneensa oven. Hän katsahti Tinoon ja sanoi kylmästi: "Luulenpa ettei sinulla ole valinnan vapautta."Ivan avasi oven ja asteli sängyn luo, laski Tinon sängylle ja avasi hänen siteensä. Ivan katseli mahdollisimman pieneksi käpertynyttä Tinoa ja hymähti. Hän alkoi hitaasti riisua kaulahuiviaan, mutta pysähtyi äkkiä. Oliko ulkoa kuulunut jotain? Ivan kiiruhti ikkunaan ja näki Berwaldin ohjastamassa rekeä hänen kartanonsa pihaan. Ivan kurtisti kulmiaan, mistä Berwald tiesi tulla hänen luokseen? Hän tarkensi katseensa Berwaldin vieressä istuvaan mieheen. "Eduard." Ivan henkäisi hämmästyneenä "Saakelin petturi."

Ivan kääntyi äkisti ja näki Tinon nostaneen päänsä toiveikkaana."Turha luullakkaan että päästäisin sinut menemään." Hän sanoi hyytävästi, käveli ovelle ja astui ulos. Ivan lukitsi oven ja käveli alakertaan. Alakerrassa hän otti seinän vierestä vesiputkensa ja miekkansa ja huikan vodkaa, sitten hän jäi ovelle odottamaan Berwaldin epätoivoista yritystä pelastaa Tino.

"Tuolla se on!" Eduard huusi suuren kartanon tullessa näkyviin. Berwald ei vastannut vaan kiihdytti reen vauhtia entisestään. Hän ei pettäisi Tinon luottamusta.

Saavuttuaan pihaan Berwald pysäytti reen, otti miekkansa ja hyppäsi reestä. "Menen etsimään Tinon, odota täällä." Berwald sanoi Eduardille. Eduard nyökkäsi vaitonaisena ja Berwald lähti ovea kohti.

Ivan kuuli Berwaldin lähestyvän ja astui esiin. "Sinä tulit.." Hän sanoi. Berwaldin pää käännähti salamana Ivanin suuntaan ja hän vastasi ilmeettömänä "Niin." Ivan ja Berwald kävelivät hitaasti kohti toisiaan mittaillen toisiaan katseillaan. Ivan hyökkäsi, nopea miekan isku jalkoihin. Berwald väisti, oli sentään jotain hyötyä viikinki taustasta. Hän huitaisi iskun Ivanin kaulaa kohden. Ivan sai pysäytettyä iskun rautaisella, kuivuneen veren tuhrimalla vesiputkella ja iski piston suoraan Berwaldin rintakehää päin. Berwald väisti iskun kallistumalla nopeasti alas, saaden hyvän kohdan osua Ivanin jalkoihin. Ivan väisti hyppäämällä ja potkaisemalla samalla Berwaldia leukaan, Berwaldin näkökenttä sumentui hieman, mutta hän selvitti päänsä pian ja hyökkäsi taas.

Eduard hiipi kartanon ovelle ja avasi sen hiljaa. Hän kuuli miekkojen kalahtelun ja suuntasi sitä päin. Eduard näki miesten taistelevan ja pysähtyi sydän kurkussaan katselemaan uskomatonta taistelua. Iskuja vaihdettiin puolin ja toisin, kumpikaan ei saanut aiheutettua toiselle pahempaa vahinkoa kuin haljennut huuli tai hieman vuotava naarmu. Katse toisiinsa liimautuneena Berwald ja Ivan kiertelivät toisiaan ja iskivät yhtä aikaa. Miekat kalahtivat yhteen ja iskivät kipinää. Miehet vertailivat hetken voimiaan, kunnes Berwald iski. Väistö. Isku. Torjunta. Isku. Torjunta.

Eduard seisoi edelleen paikoilleen jähmettyneenä katsellen taistelijoita. Hetken päästä hän havahtui, hänen olisi löydettävä Tino!

Tino istui sängyllä itkien pahaa oloaan. Milloin, jos milloinkaan hän pääsisi vapauteen ja pääsisi Berwaldin luokse? Tino hätkähti kuullessaan askelia ovensa luota. Joku kamppaili lukon kanssa. Mitä jos se olisikin Ivan? Mitä jos Ivan olisi tappanut Berwaldin ja tullut nyt tappamaan Tinon? Tino tunsi silmiesä täyttyvän kyynelistä kun vain ajatteli Berwaldia. "Luoja anna hänen olla kunnossa!" Tino ajatteli kauhunsekaisin tuntein. Viimein lukko aukeni loksahtaen ja Eduardin pää kurkisti ovesta sisälle huoneeseen."T…Tino?" Eduard huhuili. "Eduard!" Tino huudahti helpottuneena.

Ivan iski miekallaan Berwaldin kaulaa kohden nopean iskun, mutta Berwald torjui iskun helposti. Ivan heilautti vesiputken kohti ja sai osuttua tämän polvitaipeeseen, miehen hiestä märät kasvot näyttivät hämmästyneiltä ja hän horjahti. Tämä riitti Ivanille "Tämä päättyy nyt." mies virnisti ja iski Berwaldin kasvoja kohti.

"Tule, vauhtia!" Eduard hoputti portaissa kompuroivaa Tinoa."Äkkiä!" "Missä Berwald on?" Tino kysyi huolestuneena juostessaan pitkin pitkää käytävää."Taistelee Ivanin kanssa. Äkkiä nyt!"

Berwald näki lähestyvän miekanterän ja heittäytyi nopeasti sivulle. Hän tunsi viiltävän kivun poskessaan ja jonkin lämpimän nesteen valuvan poskellaan ja tippuvan leukaa pitkin lattialle. Hän ponkaisi ylös ja kokeili vapaalla kädellään poskeaan. Haava ei onneksi ollut kovin syvä.

"Berwald taistelee Ivanin kanssa?"Tino huusi kauhistuneena. Hän tiesi mihin Ivan pystyisi. Äkkiä hänen jalkansa tuntuivat heikoilta ja seuraavalla askeleella Tinon jalat pettivät. "Hän kuolee. Berwald kuolee.. Ivania ei voi voittaa.." Tino sanoin kun Eduard nappasi hänet kiinni. "kyllä Berwald selviää, näin heidät taistelemassa." Eduard rauhoitteli. "He ovat aika tasaväkisiä." "Todellako?" Tino nosti itkuiset kasvonsa ja katsoi Eduardiin. "Voiko Berwald todella voittaa?" Eduard mietti hetken ennen kuin vastasi. "Kyllä, uskon niin." Tinon kasvoille tuli lempeä hymy. "Mutta tule nyt, meidän pitää kiiruhtaa." Eduard sanoi lempeäsi mutta tiukasti parhaalle kaverilleen.

Berwald hyökkäsi yllättynyttä Ivania päin ja sai leikattua Ivanilta sormen irti ja vahingoitettua toista. Ivan vinkaisi kivusta ja hänen silmiinsä syttyi hullu kiilto. "Mielenkiintoista..." Hän sanoi suun vääntyessä outoon virneeseen.

Berwald katseli Ivania adrenaliinin virratessa hänen suonissaan. Ivan vain tuijotteli katkennutta sormeaan veren virratessa lattialle. Berwald hyökkäsi nopeasti Ivania kohden yrittäen osua tämän kaulaan, mutta Ivan onnistui väistämään. Berwald kääntyi katsomaan takaisin Ivaniin. Ivanin valkoiseen kaulahuiviin alkoi ilmestyä kirkkaan punainen tahra joka levisi nopeasti. Berwald hymähti tyytyväisenä, hän oli sittenkin saanut viillettyä toisen kurkkua hieman. Ivan yskähti ja kauniin punainen verinoro valui täyteläisten huulien välistä. Ivan nosti katseensa Berwaldiin ja hyökkäsi Berwaldin rintakehää kohden.

Eduard ja Tino juoksivat kunnes saivat taistelevan kaksikon näkyviinsä. Tino oli huutaa Ivanin suunnatessa miekkansa kohden Berwaldin rintakehää, mutta Eduard painoi kätensä Tinon suuta vasten ja kuiskasi Tinon korvaan. "Älä huuda jottei Berwaldin keskittyminen herpaannu." Tino nyökkäsi ja joutui puremaan kieltään totellessaan Eduardia.

Berwald väisti iskun hiuksenhienosti ja suuntasi ja suuntasi oman miekkansa kohden Ivanin suojaamatonta vatsaa. Miekka upposi Ivanin mahaan noin kämmenen leveydeltä ja sai Ivanin yskimään lisää verta. Ivan jäi kivusta huohottaen paikoilleen takkinsa värjäytyessä verestä punaiseksi. Viimeisillä voimillaan Ivan huitaisi miekallaan Berwaldin kylkeen syvän haavan, ja kaatui sitten mahalleen ja jäi siihen makaamaan muodostamassaan verilammikossa. Berwald horjahti uupumuksesta ja kivusta, ja hetken näytti, että hän olisi kaatunut, mutta Tino juoksi tukemaan pitkää silmälasipäistä miestä ja auttoi tämän varovasti istumaan sohvalle. Tino purskahti itkuun ja halasi miestä. "Berwald, minä pelkäsin että kuolet..." Berwald silitti pojan päätä ja halasi tätä. "Niin minäkin."

Kun Berwaldin kylki ja poski oli hoidettu Eduardin ensiapu taidoilla, kolmikko keskusteli mitä tajuttomalle Ivanille kuuluisi tehdä. Yhtäkkiä huoneen ovelta kuului järkyttynyt huuto. "M-mitä täällä on oikein tapahtunut?" Kolmikko käänsi katseensa huoneen ovella seisoskeleviin kahteen mieheen, toinen heistä oli pienempi ja vaaleahiuksinen ja toinen mies oli hiukan Tinoa pidempi ruskeatukkainen, joka kysyi: "Mitä täällä on oikein tapahtunut?" Eduard huokaisi ja alkoi selittää: "Ivan kaappasi Tinon, ja Berwald ja minä lähdimme perään. Ivan ja Berwald ottivat yhteen, ja Berwald voitti, mutta Ivan ei ole kuollut…" Hän selitti tasaisella rauhallisella äänellä miehille jotka näyttivät kohta ampuvan kolmikon. "I-Ivan! M-missä Ivan on?" vaaleatukkainen kysyi tärisevällä äänellään. Tino, Berwald ja Eduard astuivat sivuun ja paljastivat veressä yltäpäältä olevan Ivanin. "I-Ivan-herra!" Poika parahti ja säntäsi tämän luokse."Ivan! I-Ivan-herra!" Poika tuhersi itkua ja alkoi sitoa Ivanin haavoja tämän kaulahuivilla.

"Kuka hän on?" Berwald kysyi Eduardilta. "Hän on Raivis, yksi Ivanin vangeista… Hän pelkää Ivania, mutta ei toisaalta voi elää ilman tätä, muuten mukava poika.." "Entä hän..?" Berwald kysyi viitaten toiseen ruskeatukkaiseen mieheen."Toris.. Hän osaisi elää ilman Ivania, mutta haluaa tehdä tälle töitä.. Ei hajuakaan miksi.." Berwald nyökkäsi. "Mitä me teemme Ivanille?" Hän kysyi. Ennen kuin kukaan kerkesi sanomaan mitään, Raivikseksi esitelty poika pyysi: "Antakaa minun hoitaa hänet kuntoon, minä pyydän." Poika nosti päänsä ja Tino näki kyynelten kimmeltävän pojan silmissä. "Annetaan pojan tehdä kuten hän haluaa.." Tino vilkaisi Berwaldia punastuneena. "Jooko?" Berwald katsoi Tinon silmiin ja myöntyi ennen kuin ennätti ajatellakaan kunnolla. "K-kiitos…" Raivis sanoi kasvot loistaen. Ivan voihkaisi. Hän oli palaamassa tajuihinsa. "Mennään." Berwald sanoi Tinolle ja veti tämän mukaansa pois Ivanin kartanosta.

Illalla Berwaldin kartanossa Berwald istui nojatuolissaan ja joi kaakaota, kun Tino tuli hänen luokseen. Berwald laski kupin pöydälle. "Berwald… minä.." Tino näytti hetken kuin aikoisi paeta, mutta syöksyikin toisen syliin. "Minä rakastan sinua. Rakastan sinua niin paljon!" Tino sopersi Berwaldin paitaan johon hautasi kasvonsa. Berwald nosti hellästi Tinon punaiset kasvot ylös itseensä kohden "Minäkin rakastan sinua.." ja suuteli hellästi toista. "Rakastan sinua niin paljon…" Berwald kuiskasi ja kietoi kätensä Tinon ympärille. "Niin paljon.." Tino kohotti katseensa ja suuteli toista pitäen samalla tiukasti kiinni tämän paidasta.

"Rakastan sinua."


End file.
